thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Longma
Longmas, part of the hybrid group, are large horse-like creatures with scales and dragon wings. They are a result of mutation by Cera Fluid. They have are a warrior race under a single royal monarch family. Longma now lives in hiding from the Draconequus, their fallen brethren. Meaning: "Dragon-horse" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description The Longma, from afar, appears very similar to a Dragon. In actuality, Longmas are hybrid creatures. Their bodies are large and equine but have most of their bodies covered in Dragon scales. Their horse heads still have fur but their teeth are long and serrated. Their front hooves more resemble claw-like appendages. Their tails are much longer with a long mane flowing down to its end. On their backs grow two large and powerful membraneous wings. Culture The Longma was a widespread, waring race of hybrid creature and the former dominant species of The Creature World. They followed a monarchy, where a single royal strain family. The last two natural born Longma in the royal family was Discord and Eris. When Discord fell into the Cera Crater his mind and body were warped into something monstrous. He tricked his sister into helping him kill their parents and take over as the rulers of the Longma. Discord's first action as king was to go to war with the humanoid creatures that live on the surface. However, they were outsmarted by Merlin the Warlock who reset the universe. In the other timeline, the main timeline, Discord was not born but instead was created by Grogar of Equestria and was now the first Draconequus. The Longma still flourished on The Creature World with Eris as their princess and Discord but a scary story for the children. Discord made his way back to The Creature World and single-handedly nearly wiped out all Longma life by throwing them into the Cera Crater. The fluid in the crater further mutated their bodies and morphed into the Draconequus. Most Longmas died in the crater but anyone who was able to escape hid away from the Draconequus with the former Longma King and Queen ruling over the few. The Longma are now very territorial and are not afraid to attack anything or anyone that approaches their caves for fear of Discord and the Draconequus coming back. Magical Abilities the Longma species was created by Cera Fluid seeping into and corrupting the bodies of animals. The fluid must have fused together a horse and a Dragon creating something resembling a Longma. Over time, as the species became more defined and the fluid started to become one with their bodies, the started to gain powers including limited Reality Warping. The fluid also enhanced their mentality making them more intelligent than most other creatures at the time. The Longma are also able to fly and breathe fire. Weaknesses Although the Cera Fluid is what created the Longma and gave them their powers, prolonged exposure to the fluid can begin to warp their minds and bodies beyond reason. Habitat and Location The Longma now reside in deep dark caves in The Creature World, staying clear on the surface world. Appearances in The Creature Council Chronicles During the Halloweentown flashback in The Creature Council Movie, the Longma are seen starting their attack on the humanoid creatures on the surface. Discord's original Longma body is seen during the attack. In the season two episode, Longma, The Creature Council goes exploring the nearby caves of The Creature World were they find a hidden village of whatever was left of the Longma species. Appearances on The Creature Channel Not including their creature book episode, the Longma have yet to make an appearance on The Creature Channel. They have a chance to appear in Oobi's Adventures as that show will attempt to showcase every encyclopedia creature. Category:The Creature Book Category:Asian Mythology __NOEDITSECTION__